


Fire Me Up

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Faith Lehane, Companionable Snark, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No Condoms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Riding, Sex In A Graveyard, Slaying Makes You Horny, Vaginal Fingering, female on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: When Faith recruited Stiles to join the new Slayer Council, he hadn’t realized she had ulterior motives in mind. Fortunately, he has no complaints about becoming her personal boy toy because he’s got a kink for hot, strong-willed, older women, and Faith is all that and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> derekslaura said: Hit us with the Faith/Stiles! Crossover goodness

 

 

Watching Faith fight vampires is like a full-color visualization of the cliché poetry in motion. She might be in her late thirties, but she shows no signs of age slowing her down. It could be the slayer genetics, some kind of magical something passed down and to all of the women and girls who are in the slayer line, or it could just be due to the fact that she works out a lot in order to stay fit. It’s probably a mixture of the two. Faith likes to say that kicking evil’s ass keeps her young regardless of the age on her driver’s license. Whatever the reason, Stiles really likes going along on patrols with her because she always gives him such a good show. Both before _and_ after.

 This time, it’s three vampires who were recently turned by an already staked sire, and none of them are witty or engaging. The witty ones tend to last a little longer because Faith enjoys exchanging barbs as much as she enjoys fighting vampires. When Stiles is along, he provides a good commentary unless he’s helping fight, in which case his magic usually takes care of the threat relatively quickly. Too quickly, in Faith’s opinion, which is why he’s usually instructed to watch and only interfere if things get too overwhelming or head south. That doesn’t happen too often on a patrol, so he mostly gets to enjoy watching her battle a variety of creatures.

Faith gets off on being watched. It doesn’t matter if it’s fighting or fucking, it gets her engine revving either way. Stiles has known her for three years now, since their paths crossed in DC during his senior year at GWU. A vampire had attacked him after he’d left a bar way too late following a trivia win celebration, and he’d been so surprised that vampires actually  _did_  exist (Derek had received a very ranty text the next day about how wrong he’d been about that little fact), that he’d just stared in surprise until a gorgeous brunette had run in front of him and quickly staked the vampire. It had turned to dust, Stiles had looked into amused eyes, and he’d pretty much been a goner.

Instead of just walking away, Faith had hung around. There had been a post-fight cup of coffee at a local place, and Stiles had found out about vampires and slayers and all that stuff. Faith already knew about werewolves and demons, so he hadn’t had nearly as much to share during that show and tell they had that night. Faith must have seen something she liked, though, because she’d soon recruited him to the Slayer Council, which he’d learned had replaced the Watcher Council, a fussy old white guy organization that hadn’t really done a great job.

Of course, it wasn’t a few hours after he’d agreed to meet with her group that she’d followed him home and proceeded to fuck his brains out. Slaying makes her horny, and she’s chosen him to be the recipient of said horniness because she likes his hands and his lips. The magic she soon discovered that he possessed was just a cherry on top of a hottie sundae, according to her. Faith eventually went back to Charleston, the latest Hellmouth her group was fighting to close, and she’d come to visit every few weeks during his last year at university. After he graduated and entered the FBI training program, he’d done research on the side for the Slayer Council, and Faith made sure she was his contact. It wasn’t until after he finished his training and got assigned to a field office that he met the other founding members of the council.

In the years since he started working for the FBI, Faith has taken up residence in his apartment whenever she’s in town, which is becoming increasingly more often as time passes. They closed the Savannah Hellmouth, so she’s mostly traveling for special assignments right now until another Hellmouth starts to open. Stiles likes to think that she just enjoys his company, so she hangs around him because she misses him when she’s gone too long. His relationship with Faith isn’t love and flowers and sappy sentiment, but it’s great sex, passion, affection, and understanding. Faith isn’t into romance, and he totally respects that, even if he  _is_  into the whole romantic package.

Eventually, he’ll meet someone who is open to the idea of sharing him sexually with Faith who can fulfill his romantic needs because Faith talks about that, about him meeting someone who is open-minded and enjoys kinky sex but is also into the sappy shit after that she’s just not into. It’ll be someone who knows how to share, of course, because his relationship with Faith isn’t going anywhere. What they have works for them, and their friendship is incredibly strong.

They’d pretty much die for each other, or, well,  _kill_  for each other, since that’s more their style than self-sacrifice. It’s not really high on his priorities to find someone else, especially when he knows that polyamory isn’t exactly common for most people, and the sharing thing is tough for some people. When the person they’d be sharing with is Faith, it makes it even more difficult because she’s such a force of nature and has no shame in taking what she wants. Since his future romance partner will have to accept Faith’s part in his life, it’s important that they get along with her and are at least somewhat attracted to her because there’s no way Faith’s not going to want them to join her and Stiles when they have sex. She likes being watched, after all, and she gets off seeing Stiles get off, so it’s like a definite requirement for anyone Stiles starts to consider as possible relationship material.

“You missed the finale, babe.” Faith lowers her leg as the last vampire turns to ash, the sharp heel of her boot piercing his chest in the right place. “What’s more important than watching me kick vamp ass?”

“I was just thinking about everything that’s happened since we met,” Stiles says, spreading his legs slightly as he rests his palms against the cool marble of the bench he’s sitting on. “Wondering if I’d ever meet anyone who could actually handle the two of us.”

Faith snorts. “Close those whore legs, Stiles,” she teases, stalking towards him with a sway in her step. “And I already told you who you need to proposition. He’d be totally into it because he’s got a major hard-on for you, and he likes me because I keep your ass safe.” She smirks. “It’s too fine an ass to not protect, of course.”

“We aren’t talking about  _him_ ,” Stiles says, arching a brow as she gets closer to him. “You want me to close my legs? Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah. Looking at you all sprawled out like that is getting me hot,” she drawls, reaching up to pull her t-shirt over her head before dropping it on the ground. “Don’t spread ‘em if you’re not going to give me a show, Stiles.”

“Looks like you’re the one giving me the show,” he points out, glad that she’s not being insistent regarding her theory of their Perfect Third, as she refers to it. “Did all that slaying make you horny, babe?”

“You know it, pretty boy.” Faith looks around the cemetery before grinning. “Too old for surveillance here, so no camera shots this time. I like these ancient ones with no security. Someone still might catch us, which adds to the excitement, but I won’t have to get any lectures from Red about having to hack into video systems to erase damaging footage caught on tape. You know she totally watches it all, too. Horny little vixen like her, she’s always raring to go. We should invite her to join us next time she’s in the States.”

“Of course she watches it. You’re too hot  _not_  to watch.” Stiles grins and waggles his eyebrows at her. “You wanna ride me? Or you want it hard and fast against the crypt wall? I’m up for either.”

“I can see that.” Her smile turns wicked as she drops to her knees between his legs. “You know I’m only with you because your cock is huge and perfect, don’t you?”

“Lies. You fell for me because I made you laugh and you wanted to ride my mouth,” he reminds her, reaching down to unzip his jeans. “You didn’t find out about my dick until later, and, by then, you were already a fallen cougar.”

“Ugh. Don’t call me a cougar. I have to hear enough of that shit from Buffy and Xander because I’m banging a twenty-two year old.” Faith makes a face. “Thinking about them when I’m about to suck you off doesn’t make things sexy, you know?”

“I don’t know. Buffy’s pretty damn hot,” Stiles teases, lips curling into a smug smile when she grabs his hips and pulls him forward. “It’s so cute how jealous you get.”

“I’m not jealous of B. She couldn’t handle you. You’re too kinky and wild for her,” Faith says confidently. “Her little sexual rebellion was years ago when she was fucking Spike six ways from Sunday, and now she’s boring and old and respectable.”

“Not the terrible trinity,” Stiles mocks, raising his hips so she can tug his jeans down to his knees. “You said something about sucking me off?”

“I’ve changed my mind. You just sat around watching me and thinking about stupid shit instead of appreciating my technique, so you don’t deserve a reward.” Faith leans forward and licks a stripe up the underside of his dick before kissing the head. She gracefully gets to her feet and smirks. “I’m the one who did all the work, and I wasn’t wasting time thinking about doing sappy shit with a certain someone instead of planning our victory fuck for another successful slay.”

“I wasn’t thinking about anyone but you, so stop trying to rile me up.” Stiles reaches down and slowly jerks his dick, watching her unfasten her jeans and shimmy out of them. She’s standing in the cemetery in her bra and underwear now, jeans shoved around her killer, literally, boots. “Unless that’s what you want. You want me to get mad, babe?”

“You know my motto,” she says, arching a brow before she turns around and leans over a gravestone, shaking her ass at him. “Want, take, have.”

“It’s a good motto,” he murmurs, standing up off the bench and taking a few steps closer to her. His jeans are around his knees, so the denim provides some protection when he drops down onto the ground behind her. “You’re already wet, aren’t you? I bet you were thinking about riding my big dick the entire time you were slaying those vampires. Couldn’t wait to dust them all so you could claim your prize.”

“It’s not a prize if I can already have it whenever I want,” she tells him, giving him a wicked smile over her shoulder. “You’re always too easy for me, pretty boy. Always have been. It’s one reason I love ya. That and how eager you are to please, how strong you are when pushed just the right way, how loyal you are when loyalty seems to be a dying trait, how powerful you are when forced to defend what’s yours. Little wonder I’ve kept you around.”

“You’re getting sappy on me, Faith.” He grins before lightly biting her left ass cheek. “Keep that up and everyone will realize you care.”

“No, not that,” she deadpans, her hair falling around her face as she grins back at him. “They have to keep thinking that romance is the same thing as love or else they’ll know I can feel one way without wanting anything at all to do with the other.”

“I’ll keep your secret, you big softie,” he promises, dragging his fingers along the cleft of her ass, following the path of her skimpy panties until he’s got his hand on the damp crotch. “It would probably be very crass of me to promise that I’m going to make you scream loud enough to wake the dead, huh?”

Faith laughs, pushing back against his hand. “When has that ever stopped you before, Stiles?” She spreads her legs a little wider, the panties moving between her lips, tufts of dark hair rubbing against his fingers as he keeps stroking the cotton, getting it even wetter. “Are you going to tease me all night or actually get this show on the road at some point?”

“Someone’s being a brat,” he sing-songs, spanking his palm against her ass cheek. He hears her sharp intake of breath and smiles, spanking her again, just hard enough to feel the sting on his palm. “Brats get their cheeky little asses spanked.”

“I hate you,” she mutters, shoving her ass back at him. “If you  _ever_  share the secrets you’ve discovered about me, I’ll kill you and make sure they never find your body.”

“No one but me is going to ever know that the strong slayer likes having her butt spanked by her boy,” he promises, slapping her ass a few more times in rhythm with his words. When he hits particularly hard after saying toy, she whines and glares at him.

“Enough of that, pretty boy.” Faith arches a brow. “Are you planning to tease me all night or fuck me?”

“I don’t know.” He makes a show of stroking his chin and pondering. “Teasing you is  _so much fun_ , Faith. I especially like reaching the point when you get tired of cursing and threatening and finally just beg.”

“Do we really want to start comparing stories of begging?” Faith’s smile is evil. Sexy but evil. It’s an appropriate label for her, too, now that he thinks about it.

“No, that’s quite alright. No need to dwell on begging.” Stiles squeezes her ass cheeks, his thumbs moving between the cleft and rubbing the stretched material of her panties. “You slayed those vampires so well tonight, babe. Looked beautiful toying with them and finally dusting their undead asses.”

“The flattery is so not going to make me forget the teasing,” she warns, smirking as she presses back against his hands. “But it  _will_  make me go a little easier on your punishment whenever I get my revenge so keep it up.”

“You just like hearing me talk.” He places a few sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on the curve of her ass before he stands up. Normally, he’d get her off with his mouth first, lick her until she comes and then slide into her when she’s still shuddering. Tonight, she’s wanting talk, though, which means it’ll be fucking her hard and talking about every filthy thing he can imagine without letting it become porn movie corny.

“That I do,” she happily admits, wiggling her ass at him. “Talk dirty to me, boy toy.”

“Okay. If I can’t call you cougar, you can’t call me that. I have to hear Willow and Spike referring to me by that name often enough, not to mention some of the names Dawn’s come up with,” Stiles grumbles, pulling the crotch of her panties to the side and stroking her wet lips with his fingers. “They’re totally just jealous that you’re banging a hot younger guy with a big dick and a fantastic post-orgasm recovery rate, of course.”

“Of course they’re jealous. They’re all old and boring, like growing up and becoming mature means you’ve got to change who you are, which is ridiculous,” she says, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she rolls her hips, taking his fingers a little deeper on each roll. “You’d think they were nearly eighty instead of forty. Except in Blondie’s case, since Fang is several centuries old and eager to tap that ass of yours.”

“Lalala. Not talking about anyone tapping my ass when I’m about to fuck you over a headstone.” Stiles snorts, wondering when he moved past the sort of squicky feelings at fucking in cemeteries to finding it sort of hot and risky. All Faith’s fault, of course. She’s got that being watched thing, and she’s totally the reason he’s discovered his own inner exhibitionist. “Look at how eager you are, babe. Sucking in my fingers so easily, dripping with pre-come, so empty. Gonna take care of that, aren’t we?”

“Soon, hopefully.” Faith has shoved her bra up, her tits hanging free and bouncing as she fucks back on his hand. “Starting to think you’re all talk and no action. Do I need to get my stake to get myself off?”

“Oh, you wanna play that way, huh?” Stiles smiles slyly, adding a third finger. “You want to use the stake to fill your tight little cunt? It won’t fill you as much as my dick, but I can use it. Maybe then I’ll fuck your ass. Even tighter than your cunt, isn’t it? Winking at me right now, wanting to be full and aching.”

“One day, you’re going to give me that,” she warns, arching her back as she squeezes her breasts. “Going to ride some guy while you fuck my ass, gonna have you both come and then you’ll suck it all out of me, lick me clean before sucking the cock I just fucked.”

“Yeah, one day,” he promises, moving his wet fingers over her asshole, teasing her a little bit to get her going. Faith’s the only female lover he’s ever had that gets off on anal, and he loves that about her, that she is so wild and free and open to whatever gives her pleasure without any shame. It’s helped him embrace some of his less mild kinks, and it’s an attitude that he’s glad he’s embracing. It makes life so much easier to not give a damn what people think.

“Not tonight, though. Tonight, I want you to fuck me hard, make me come all over Geraldine’s grave here,” Faith says, reading off the name of the headstone she’s bent over.

“That’s taking it from sexy and illicit to creepy and weird territory, Faith,” he tells her, pulling his fingers out of her and using her come to wet his dick. It’s not nearly enough lube, not for her to take his size without some discomfort, so he wipes his fingers on his thigh before digging in the pocket of his jeans for a travel size pack of lube that he always brings on patrol with Faith when it’s just the two of them.

“Sorry. It did cross a line, huh?” Faith winks at him. “But, hey, the point still stands. I want hard fucking like five minutes ago.”

“Say the magic word,” he teases, sliding his lube covered fingers over his dick. He smirks at her when she narrows her eyes. “You know you wanna.”

“Now.” She gives him a challenging look, just  _daring_  him to keep at it.

“That’s a damn good word, but not the magic one.” He rubs the head of his dick over her cunt, dragging it along her lips, just teasing and deliberately tormenting her because he likes to push and push until she either gives in or just takes what she wants. He never knows which it’ll be until she takes action.

She moves quickly, swinging her leg despite the fact that her jeans are bunched around her feet. He falls back onto the ground with an oomph, the shock of landing hurting more than the actual fall. Then she’s on him, legs spread, jeans still caught around her boots, and she’s sliding down on him, bouncing up and down on his dick. “Feels so good,” she murmurs, smirking above him before she licks at his lips. “You should know better than to tease me after a three vamp slay, pretty boy.”

“I probably should, but I don’t really care,” he admits, bucking his hips up to fuck her deeper. She shoves his shirt up, scratching at his chest and rubbing his nipples as she bites at his lips. When they kiss, it’s all tongue and teeth, nothing soft and sweet about it. Faith can be sweet sometimes, but never when sex is involved.

Sex is all action and passion and want-take-have until she’s sated and then she’s moving on to food, because slaying makes her horny and hungry. Sometimes, he thinks about trying to cuddle her, to snuggle up and just have lazy sex, but that’s not something she enjoys, and he respects that because there’s never been any pretense or pretending otherwise. And when they’re fucking like this, wild and crazy and desperate, he doesn’t really miss the cuddling that much anyway.

“Maybe I should use my stake on you for making me wait so long,” she says, lips curving into a wicked smile. “Get you on your hands and knees, make you spread that cute ass for me, and just fuck you with my favorite weapon until you’re coming all over the damp grass. Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Such a cock hungry little whore, aren’t you? Can’t get enough.”

 “Nothing little about me, babe,” he reminds her, bucking up a little harder that time. “And, yeah, I’d love it. Love it when you fuck my ass with your toys or fingers or whatever you want to use. I’m just your toy, after all.” He winks at her before kissing her deeply, sucking on her tongue and biting at her lips when they pull apart.

 “Damn right you are,” she murmurs. “My boy, all mine.” She moans against his jaw when he squeezes her tit, tightening around his dick when he squeezes her nipple, twisting it the way she likes and feeling her body react. She starts moving faster, rolling her hips on every shove down, riding him harder and harder until she’s coming with a low whine that’s barely audible.

 She trembles as she comes, scratching him deep enough to hurt, making him buck up and come soon after, his dick spurting ropes of come inside her. They never bother with condoms anymore. Not when she can’t have kids, and they don’t fuck around without protection when they do take a temporary third into their bed. He’s barely caught his breath when she’s crawling up his body, leaking his come over his chest and then straddling his face. He can feel the denim of her jeans against his lower abdomen, rubbing against his still-sensitive dick as she shifts on his face.

“Clean me up, pretty boy,” she says, rolling her hips and brushing her fingers through his hair as he begins licking and sucking his come out of her. That’s the main reason they skip condoms. They both have a bit of a kink when it comes to come and oral sex. Her fingers tighten on his hair as he licks, and he decides that he’s going to give her two more orgasms tonight. One for each vampire she dusted earlier.

It’s a perfect reward for a kick ass slayer who keeps the unsuspecting public safe. And, later, when they’re back at his apartment, he’ll use one of their favorite toys on her while he fucks her tight ass. That’ll be her bonus for a job well done. After that, well, he’ll see how things go. He knows from experience, though, that they’ll go all night. They always do after a successful patrol.


End file.
